For example, in Patent document 1, an invention is disclosed that uses neutron radiography to examine whether or not a lubricant is present inside a hydrodynamic bearing.
By using the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, without dismantling the bearing it is possible to perform an examination to determine whether or not a lubricant is present which hitherto has required the bearing to be dismantled.